Murder
by NightmareDragon FB
Summary: Que sommes nous prêts a devenirs pour nous venger du destin ? un OS lugubre du coup rating T, je l'ai rendu plus soft que le précédent "Murder", j'espère que ce sera mieux. Bonne lecture !


_salut tout le monde petit poste vite fait sur le coup d'une inspiration subite, et aussi après le visionnage du dernier épisode inter-saison d'Aventures_

 _comme sound-track je vous conseille "DRAGON'S RAGE! The lost volume" de dragon storm. le début colle bien avec l'ambiance de l'OS je trouve ^^_

 _et les personnage d'aventures ne m'appartiennes AB-SOLU-MENT PAS ! ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs, sauf les gugusses qui s'en prennent plein la figure, et j'aimerai pas être a leur place ^^'_

 _je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrit_

 _je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas vous traumatiser, aussi je vous serait grée de laisser votre cerveau dans un coffre fort lors de la lecture X)_

 _j'espère que ca vous plaira, a toute !_

* * *

Enfin.

Enfin il les a trouver. Depuis combien d'années y pensait-il? aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire surement, cependant, il n'a jamais vraiment réfléchit a ce qu'il ferait une fois les avoirs trouver. les tuer ok. Ça il en était sur mais... Comment ?

En ce moment même c'était cette question qui retenait son attention. Plus que le fait de devoir se cacher de ses amis, qui voudrait certainement le retenir de faire ce qu'ils appelaient une "Grosse bêtise" pour être poli. Ils n'étaient pas près de le trouver mais lui savait ou étaient ses proies. En ce moment même il était un prédateur. Il avait finalement décider de jouer avec eux. il avait toujours aimer les jeux, il était même devenus un maitre en la matière. Et la, c'était le jeu du chat et de la souris, ou plutôt en l'occurrence, "Les" souris, cette pensée dessina un sourire lugubre sur son visage.

Il reprit sa traque, et d'après les traces au sol il n'était plus loin d'eux, ils savaient surement qu'ils étaient suivit mais c'était pour les rendre paranos.

Il arrivât enfin a la lisière de leur camp, au moins ils avaient eue l'intelligence de poster quelqu'un en sentinelle. tant mieux pour cette personne. Elle mourrait plus vite que les autres. Et il prendrait son temps pour eux.

il tua le premier sans un bruit, aussi discret qu'une ombre, il s'était avancé, lentement, sortant un poignard de sa manche il arrivât dans le dos de sa proie et le lui enfonça vivement dans la nuque, retenant sa chute pour ne pas réveiller les autres il l'allongeât au sol et partit continuer son "travail".

Ils les immobilisa tous en silence, petit exploit dont il étais fier, ça ne les avaient même pas réveillés. et il les bâillonnas tout aussi discrètement, ce qui le fit encore plus sourire.

Le second a mourir devait être un mage au vue de sa robe pourpre, il le réveillât d'un coup de pied et une fois celui ci pleinement conscient de sa situation il entreprit de lui sectionner les veines du poignet.

Il se dirigeât ensuite vers celui qui semblait être un paladin, tant pis pour lui, il n'échappera pas a son sort. Il laissa la glace l'envelopper et l'homme mourut plutôt rapidement a cause du fait que sa cage thoracique était comprimée, cela le réveilla néanmoins et il poussa un hurlement pour alerter ses compagnons, celui ci sa dernière parole.

il créa une épaisse brume et attendis qu'ils se libères d'eux-même de leurs liens, assit négligemment sur une haute branche d'arbre il observait toute la scène. ils devait êtres deux amant vus leur comportement, ce qui lui donna l'idée pour leurs mort respectives.

Il commença par crée une barrière de glace autour et entre eux deux. Puis lentement depuis son perchoir il cristallisa les pied la femme qui paniquas essayant avec un coutelas d'ôter la glace qui grimpais sur elle, l'immobilisant doucement mais surement, sous les yeux de son compagnon ne pouvant rient faire si ce n'était crier en frappant et en essayant d'escalader le mur entre eux-deux. Mais il ne pourrait jamais franchir la lisse surface.

Une fois la femme morte, étouffée par la glace, la figeant dans une position de désespoir il entreprit de révéler sa position a l'homme par un rire qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir, celui-ci évoquait plus que jamais la folie qui s'emparait de lui.

C'est alors qu'il se produisit une chose a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Une violente déflagration suivie d'une gerbe de flammes eurent raison de l'enclos de glace, et il savait qui en était la raison. ces amis surgirent alors et se positionnèrent devant l'homme effondrer pleurant la mort de sa compagne et de ses amis.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! C _'était Théo qui venait de parler, bouclier lever, épée a la main, prêt a charger._

-Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? je ne fais que leurs rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, plus peut être les intérêt. _Sur ces mots il descendit de sa branche son arc ranger dans son dos._

-Tu aurait du nous le dire que tu les avaient retrouvés, par partir comme ça en nous disant que tu avait quelque chose a régler ! _Bob semblait avoir autant les nerf a vif que la respiration manquante, la course a pied ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui._

-Je ne vous ai jamais demander de vous en mêler. _sur ces mot il cristallisa un poignard a l'allure sombre et commença a jouer avec du bout du doigt._

-Sauf que la tu devient comme eux a faire ce que tu a fait, et ce que tu t'apprêtait a faire. _Grunlek était d'un calme olympien, s'en était presque admirable au vu de la situation._

-C'est bien gentil de votre part tout ça, mais vous pouvez pas me laisser terminer ce pour quoi je suis venus ici ? _Il avait prononcer les mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité, ce qui tendis Théo autant que la corde d'un arc._

-Arrête de raconter des conneries ! OK c'est types ont tuer toute ta famille, mais tu avait vraiment besoin de leurs faire subir ça ?! _Bob eu bien du mal a articuler, le spectacle était macabre et son démon n'a pas manquer l'occasion pour lui rappeler une bien sombres époque. il avait cependant l'espoir que sont amis revienne a la raison  
_

-T'est mignon Bob mais j'ai pas que ça a faire, alors s'il vous plait, laisser moi terminer de venger ma famille ! _Il commençais a s'impatienter et était bien décidé a ne laisser personne s'interposer, que ce soit ces amis ou n'importe qui d'autre !_

sans un mot de plus il s'avança vers le dernier homme encore en vie, c'est la que Théo chargea, il recula vivement et fit un saut élémentaire pour grimper dans l'arbre ou il était quelques minutes auparavant tandis que Théo continua sa charge et percuta l'arbre, ce qui fit faillit faire tomber Shin. Il finit par s'assoir sur une branche, en conservant son équilibre tandis que Théo essayait au pire de le déloger, au mieux deraciner l'arbre. et a peine quelque minutes étaient passée quand cela arriva.

 ***thomb!***

Le bruit a résonner derrière le trio, ils se retournèrent et virent l'homme a face contre terre, du sang colorant lentement la terre autour de sa tête, Bob se précipita a son secours suivit de Grunlek, quand ils arrivèrent il virent Icy les mains dans les orbites de l'homme comme lors du combat qui avait eue lieux contre la mort. il se dégagea et leur adressa ensuite un joyeux "Flibidi !" et partit escalader l'arbre pour ensuite s'assoir a coter de Shin

-Beau boulot ma grande. _Il prononça ces mot et récupéra la petite créature pour la déposer sur son épaule._

-Merde shin pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! _Bob n'en pouvait plus il lui fallait des réponses, il se dirigeât vers l'arbre d'où Shin les observait._

A moins que tu n'ai la mémoire défaillante bob, je te l'ai expliquer il y a un instant. _il les toisait et se levant il reprit._ Pour venger ma famille. _Sur ces mots il commença a partir._

-Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? _Grunlek ne voulait pas perdre son ami, il voulait retrouver le gamin qui était joyeux et arrivait a se mettre dans n'importe quelle situation pour en sortir._

Shin s'arrêta, Icy faillit dégringoler de son épaule tant le mouvement était brusque.

-Après toutes ces années j'ai enfin réussi les venger ! Et je veut leur dire au revoir maintenant que c'est fait. _Une colère sourde s'était mêler a ses paroles, des larmes commençaient a perler de ses yeux saphirs devenus bleus sombres. Après ça il parti, ne laissant pas a ses amis le temps de répliquer. il semblais presser d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire._

Ce fut grunlek qui prit la parole en premier

-On fait quoi maintenant ? _ces épaules étaient lasses, sa voix triste, cherchant désespérément de l'aide auprès de ses amis restant._

* * *

 _BON! Je me demande ce qui c'est passer dans ma tête, et j'avoue avoir totalement craquer... j'avais trop honte du précédent du coup j'ai réécris celui-ci en plus soft, j'espère que vous trouverez sa mieux ^^'.  
_

 _n'hésiter pas a laisser une review pour le coup j'ai vraiment besoin d'un conseil ou d'un avis, après tout c'est mon carburant pour écrire !_

 _A plus !_


End file.
